Trip
by Superwholockschlong
Summary: The Doctor and his companion, Sherlock Holmes, take Dean and Cass on a fun adventure.


chapter one: Frick Frack

Dean leaned in closer to Sam, feeling his breath gently against the side of his neck. He smiled slyly and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, and pushed him back onto the bed.

"Are...are we really doing this...?" Sam asked quietly, and Dean's eyes glinted friskly. Sam giggled, suddenly furiously aroused and smashed his mouth against Deans. His taste flooded into his mouth, coating his tongue. Their tongues battled for dominance. Sam slid his hands under Dean's shirt feeling his hard nips. He could suddenly feel Deans hard cock against his inner thigh. This only aroused him more, and he dug his nails into Dean's chest. Dean made a slight gasping sound, but totally dug it (haha get it? dug? bc he dug his nails into his chest, lol). Dean's large manly hands threaded into Sam's soft and luscious hair. Sam moaned and his back arched pressing him into Dean's passionate kiss. Suddenly Sam shoved his hands down Dean's jeans.

Suddenly, the hotel door flung open.

"WHAT THE MOTHER FUCKING FUCK ARE YOU FUCKS FUCKING DOING?" It twas Cas. The angel.

"We are fucking!'' yelled Sam.

"Duh'', Dean chimed in. Cass's face was on fire, basically, and he flung his wings out. They were so large, they brushed against each side of the walls (u know what they say bout angel wings *wink*). Dean slowly rolled off Sam, his face twisted with worry. Sam stood up, with both his middle fingers extended, a sneer on his face. He squatted down slightly, and jiggled his arms up and down in a rather rude fashion.

"oooooo see this Cass? Yeah that's right, fuck you, you motherfuckin' fuck face. Take this mmm yeah HAHAHA." He kept laughing for like, 30 seconds then Cass launched arm out in a blurry motion right through Sam's muscular neck. Sam's eyes widened in dismay for a moment, and then his expression went blank. He was dead. Dean made a choked sound, and collapsed to the ground, in complete and utter grief. Cass then proceeded to rip his hand out of Sam's throat, and dropped him to the ground in front of Dean.

"Sick dude. That was your brother." Cass said in disgust. Dean glanced up at Cass, then looked at Sam again, who's fresh blood was just settling into the carpet. He whispered something quietly.

"What was that?" Cass Asked, suddenly curious. Dean paused for a minute.

" ...I have a blood fetish." He said, smiling only slightly. Cass smiled back. Cass looked down and saw that Dean's dick was even harder than it was before.

"Cass... I need you... sexually", Dean wiggled his eyebrows at Cass and then placed his hands on his inner thighs suggestively. Cass moved closer to Dean and placed his hands on the back of his neck. Dean leaned forwards and licked a drop of Sam's blood off of Cass's lip. Cass pulled Dean onto Sam's corpse their knees soaking through with blood. The started kissing hardcore and Cass uses his angel powers to remove Dean's pants. Cass reached out and touched Dean's massive schlong.

"You're so beautiful, Dean", said Cass.

"Ride my dick Cass, I want to feel you from the inside." Cass moaned and shoved Dean's dick right into his butt. RIght up in there.

"Oooohhhhhh, Deeeaaaaaaaan. You're soooo big. I can feel you", Cass wiggled on Deans lap. Dean smiled playfully and shoved his slim jim higher into Cass's bum.

"YASSSS" Cass howled."KEEP GOING DEAN KEEP GOING" Dean pushed Cass off of him and through Sam onto the bed. He grabbed Cass's arm and pushed him into the bed, right on top of Sam.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm", Cass groaned. Dean got on top of Cass and started kissing him. He grabbed Cass's hard dingaling. Cass enjoyed that. Suddenly, Cass pushed Dean to the other side of the bed and they started doing more gay sex things. Dean grabbed Cass's baby~making~stick and shoved it down his throat. Cass groaned loudly and pulled Dean's very nice hair. Dean finished with Cass's pogo stick and shoved his own into his ass. He began thrusting back and forth while looking into Sam's cold dead eyes.

"Oh, oh, OHHH!" Cass screamed. Suddenly Dean let the flood loose into Cass's ass and Cass started to glow like some motherfuckin miricle. Cass also then let the jizz spill out of his ding dong pastry. He moaned loudly and then reached back and caressed Dean's hips with a soft, but also rough at the same time, touch. Suddenly, out of nowhere the TARDIS appeared, and hovered in the air for a moment.

"Shit!" Dean yelled, and quickly removed himself from Cass's ass. Cass made a pained, but pleasured sound as he heard the slurping sound from the wang being extracted. Dean quickly grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the now falling TARDIS's way. It landed on Sam's dead body, crushing his head and torso, leaving his feet sticking out (No place like home, eh? Hahaha.).

The door to the tardis was flung open and the Doctor's hot up-in-the-front hair and bowtie were in plain view. Dean and Cass tried to cover their jizz soaked meat wands, but the Doctor had already seen them. Then Sherlock came out of the TARDIS too. Cass and Dean were in shock.

"Why don't you have a female companion anymore?" said Dean.

"Because they wouldn't stay in the fucking kitchen" replied The Doctor, while staring at Dean's massive yogurt slinger.

Dean was a little put off by the doctor's blatant stare. So he started to rub Cass's nips for their comforting stiffness and warmth. Cass's dick got like super hard almost instantly despite their passionate romp in a puddle of blood earlier.

"You two chaps better put some trousers on right now, because we are going for a jolly jaunt in the Universe" exclaimed the doctor. Sherlock look smug and whispered to the doctor

"They totally just fucked, mate." The Doctor was blown away by Sherlock's insightful logic.

"I did not even realize that! Oh my Queen, you are a smart chap", the doctor whispered back. Meanwhile Cass and Dean were putting on pants and Dean put on his manly shirt and Cass put on his fucking sexy trenchcoat and fedora.

"Let us go wrestle kangaroos, mates", said Sherlock.

"Cass needs his Mountain Dew, or else he turns into a fuckin' piss baby", Dean said. Then Cass grabbed his Dew from under the bed. They all piled in the TARDIS and it made the woo woo sound that it does. Because the TARDIS makes that sound as a notification that it is moving, so that the Doctor wouldn't be caught by surprise.

Then the TARDIS landed. They all exited the TARDIS.

"Holy mother fuckin fucks balls!", said Dean. "We are in hell!"

"Hmmm it looks like we are!" said the doctor as he pulled a kettle out of his ass.

"Ey mate" Sherlock said " Are you going to make us a tea?''

"Naw", the doctor replied." I dont make tea. Thats what hoes are for!" Sherlock nodded.

"Guys!" Dean yelled. "We are in hell! What are we going to do?"

Cass put his hands on his shoulders "relax babe! Just put your sasage stick in a bottle"

Dean gave him a confused look. He didnt want to argue with his bae so he did as he was told. It was surprisingly comforting. They glanced around and saw fire around them, but it oddly looked like it was made out of plastic or something...nah. nah wait. Maybe it was real. It was so real, actually.

"Ey mates, it looks like we are really in the chomper now!" Sherlock said. The others looked over slightly confused/irritated because that was kinda weird thing to say. Dean then removed his cum gun from the bottle and zipped up his pants, and hugged it to his chest. Cass gently rubbed his back to calm his nerves.

"Well we better fuckin find out what's going on before i find some bitch and slap her." The doctor said angrily. He wasn't playing around this time. Sherlock nodded in agreement and they started walking down the red cinder path. Around them it looked as if the landscape was painted...but it was realistic they couldn't quite be sure. Behind them they suddenly heard a noise. Cass stopped and his brow furrowed.

"What was that?" He asked. He began sniffing the air, trying to catch the scent of whoever might be around them.

"It smells like...wet cement?" Cass was dumbfounded because it was a kinda weird thing to smell in this area.

"Bloody fuck...maybe we should get the skiparoo skidaddle jumpers outta here. I have a chilly feeling..." Said Sherlock. He looked worried. He had a keen ability to sense things and molecules and shit in the air. The doctor nodded.

"I agree with Shershit over here. I kinda get a bad feeling as well."

Dean began to have more flashbacks from when he was in hell and he started crying and made a puddle of tears on the floor. Sherlock was suddenly very stressed out. The Doctor could tell because his sweet ass got super tense in his hand.

"SHIT, FUCK, MOTHER FUCKER, FUCK MY MUM WITH A LEGUM! WEEPING ANGELS!" exclaimed the Doctor. The rest of the hunky boy's were very confused except for Sherlock because the Doctor tells him all about everything in post coital pillow talk. Like how Amy was a fucking bitch that wouldn't put out. Not even a threesome with her hubby Rory. Slut.

"Are they anything like demons?" inquired Dean.

"Fuck yeah they are. The are blooming evil little arses." The Doctor proceeded to grab Sherlock by his plump, womanly hips and lick his ear.

"I will protect you, love."

The weeping angels were slowly approaching because the lads could mostly keep their erections up. The angels could only approach the them if their love muscle was flaccid. However SOMEBODY (Dean) couldn't keep their meat thermometer in check, so the angels were getting closer really quickly.

"RUN" yelled the Doctor, so then they all ran down the red brick road. The blood needed for running finally chilled Dean's trouser-snake, so the angels couldn't run after them. Sherlock tripped over his incompetent social skills and accidently ran into one of hell's walls. There was a large crash as cheap sheetrock and construction paper crushed around the impact zone.

"Blimey, I would say we've been made wallys of. This just a jumping set of a Hollywood movie." Sherlock felt like a right fool.

"Wow Sherlock, you are so smart. I just love how you aren't one of those heinous friendzoning females. I love your smart brain and your girlish hips." The doctor got a raging boner and reached out to touch Sherlock's luscious curls.

"Oh no! What's that Sherlock?" the doctor gently caressed his hand which had blood on it.

"Oh! I must've gotten cut!" Sherlock said

"What?" said Dean. He grabbed Sherlock's hand. "Mmmmmmm" he moaned as he put his lips to the cut. Sherlock blushed. "S-senpai!" The doctor and Cass were turned on by this for some reason. "TO THE TARDIS" the doctor screamed. They all boarded the tardis and went to the moon. On the way to the moon Sherlock was macking with the doctor and dean and cass were macking too. They were good and ready by the time the arrived to the moon. They all exited the tardis(btw they dont float away because they dont okay?) and began to undress. They all had this orgy and they took turns sucking each others tralalas and putting their ding ding dongs into each other. They rotated with each other so like everyone fucked everyone. They did the do for hours when suddenly...

to be continued


End file.
